the battle for space continues
by Athena's Wiccan Gardian
Summary: the fight is taken to the yeerks by a single brave alein on a suicide mission. next chapter up! the first attack and only one small problem...
1. intro

N/A this story takes place several years after earth is taken. It will be shown to you thru the eyes of the ones who were there, so you can see as they did.  
none of the animorphs carricters are mine '''= thought speach  
  
  
I turned to the counsel that two of my arms rested on, and looked on as my planet blew apart at the seams, a last ditch effort at defending ourselves from the invaders, then I sent the voiceless command to the computer.   
"'Show me the last of my race'''   
A holographic display popped into being, showing me the space around the last remains of the plaint. A quick estimate; 600 yeerk ships (blue dots) in orbit, about 200 (green) of our ships, a very few andilites, in red, and billions of chunks of plaint. About 100 yeerk ships would be destroyed in the cosmic explosion, with them 700 million of us, the mon-jornant, a few thousand hork-bajir, tens of thousands of humans and millions of yeerks. The first of our ships begin to pass into zero-space.  
I walked over to the weapons council and looked at the load out for our mission; 2 Z-Space torpedo tubes with 4 Z-space launch torpedoes, 12 space launch hi grade thermo nuclear weapons, two fixed shredders and two turrets ones. I turned to my copilot; a human female named Jordan, whom was 23 standard years old.   
'''Do you know the mission human? ''' I asked her.  
"Advance to within 6,000 standard miles of earth, fire a nuke at Los Angels, new York City and London respectively, go into Z-space then come out to do the same thing to targets on the taxxon home world, hork-bajir home world and the hoth-emane moon." She said it with no emotion, as if she didn't care we would destroy maybe a billion yeerks, and almost as many hosts, then as if in afterthought she said "the chances of us succeeding are 1 in billions." This she said with a small smirk, as if she LIKED the odds.  
'''Then we shall go''' I said in the same brave 'voice' as I prepared the ship to enter zero-space.  
  
N/A like it so far? Please review!!! 


	2. the first attack

N/A okay here goes  
  
~Jordan~  
  
"So why don't we have backup again?" I asked just to annoy the freaky alien next to me.  
'''Quit asking that question! This is the 153rd time you have asked! The answer is the same! We are supporting the fleets! They don't care about the concurred planets and they need a distraction for the next big attack!!! Now get the weapons ready we will be leaving Z-space in 5 minutes!  
I smiled at having succeeded in annoying him, then turned to the weapons station and completed the systems check that was already in progress.   
"Main shredders on audio after I give the go command any thing that gets in front of use will be destroyed. I have manual on turret guns, all systems at 100%. Coardinances for bombs 1, 3 and 6 are locked and ether of us can give them the fire order all other ordinances are locked in. you just need to get us there."  
''' That is not a problem, we should be in range as soon as we come out into regular space. But we must slow to half the speed of light to launch it will take us about fire minutes to get back to zero space after the attack'''  
I was shocked I thought we would only be in danger for a couple minutes. But as soon as we launched every Yeerk ship in the area of earth would be after us. And they would have 5 minutes to make the kill. "Maybe this is a suicide mission"  
"' Of course not"'  
I just about had a heart attack, I didn't realize that I'd said that last part out loud.  
"' At lest not if your as good a shot as they say."'  
Then we entered the hornets' nest.  
The first thing I did was give the 'go' command to the autopilot for the main shredders. It was a good thing I did because as soon as we were in normal space there was a Yeerk transport in front of us.  
TSEEEW! TSEEEW!  
Half the transport was gone in less than a second. The two fighters that were traveling with it were next. I used the turret guns to fry one and the other was destroyed by the main gun.  
"'Shit we're at the wrong angle! I can only lock onto two of the targets!'''  
"Then get to a better angle" I responded.  
'''Okay we're at .9 the speed of light, point 8, 7, 6 Okay we can launch"'  
"We got bugs on our tail!"  
I turned the turret TSEEEW TSEEEW!  
"'All targets locked! Bombs away!"'  
''Get us out of here now!" I called " sensors show 14 ships coming out of the atmosphere and a blade ship coming at us from the northern pole!"  
"'I'm going"'  
I looked up just in time to see a blinding flash from the moon. "FULL TURN RIGHT NOW!"  
TTSSEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!  
The twin beams of the artillery on the moon missed us by less than 15 yards.  
"'Here we go!"'  
We entered z-space  
"Put us at the poll of that plaint I want that blade ship!!!" I yelled  
"'But-"'  
"DO IT!!!" 


End file.
